Source routing enables a sender, as for example an originator, of a packet to specify a path or a route for the packet to traverse through a network en route to a destination. Parameters such as packet loss, one-way delay, and jitter may affect the performance associated with and service provided by a path. That is, a path from a source to a destination may be subjected to delays and/or jitter as well as packet loss that may render the particular path to be less desirable than another path from the source to the destination from an internet protocol (IP) service level agreement (SLA) standpoint. When a theoretical “best” path in a overall system, e.g., a path that would be substantially optimal in the absence of packets loss, delays, and/or jitter, that is in use may not be the best path to use from an IP SLA standpoint, the ability to identity a better alternate path would allow improve performance in the overall system.